¿Que pasa?
by GoldMasters20
Summary: <html><head></head>Algo fuera de lo comun le ocurre a lust</html>


Full metal alchemist no es mío

Advertencia: esta basado en la primera entrega de full metal alchemist y no en el nuevo full metal brother.. eso xd.

**Un embarazo inesperado**

Era la mañana de un día domingo, como era día libre los homúnculos estaban libres de cualquier trabajo y se dedicaban ese día a terminar sus proyectos personales o a descansar.

Lust estaba leyendo un libro junto a ella estaba glotony su compañero de misión, todo parecía como de costumbre en esa mañana.

Envy estaba durmiendo en el sofá, ira estaba jugando con el hijo de orgullo, orgullo estaba leyendo el diario y tomando café, lost se encontraba tomándose un descanso, codicia estaba de viaje. Todo parecía normal hasta que lust sintió unas nauseas que nunca había experimentado, sintió como la comida se subía de su estomago hacia su garganta.

Lust sintió ganas de vomitar, rápidamente corrió hacia el baño y todos los homúnculos presentes percataron este acontecimiento como algo fuera de lo común.

-¿lust está bien?- pregunto glotony, -si glotony, debió haber sido las tazas de café o el desayuno, recuérdame no volver a preparar guafles- respondió lust que salía del baño con cara de enferma.

Los demás pensaron que solo era producto del desayuno y no prestaron mucha atención después de lo sucedido.

Los siguientes días lust empezó a vomitar más seguido, esta vez no solo vomita en la mañana también vomitaba en las tarde, en la noche y en ocasiones tenía que irse de sus citas porque sentía muchos deseos de vomitar, ahora envy ya tenía con que molestar a lust, desde luego esto no paso desapercibido a dante.

-Envy, lust, pried, vengan a mi oficina en seguida- dijo dante tajantemente. Los 3 procedieron a obedecer entrando en la oficina de dante, dante se encontraba sentada sobre un asiento tipo trono, enfrente de ella había una mesa cuadrada y detrás ella muchos libros, los 3 se sentaron enfrente de ella.

-en estas últimas 2 semanas me he percatado que lust ha vomitado demasiadas veces, más de lo habitual, no sé que pueda estar ocurriendo nunca había visto un comportamiento a si en un homúnculo.- lust responde: -si señorita dante, yo tampoco entiendo lo que ocurre debe ser que mi cuerpo haya sufrido algún daño.-, -lo mejor será que la tengamos en observación y le practiquemos algunos exámenes a lust para ver con mas detalles que es lo que tiene- dice pried.

Envy por su parte no le interesa el tema en lo mas mínimo y solo se aventura a decir –da igual que esa ande vomitando ya se le pasara- . –envy no sabemos lo que le ocurre a lust, ahora mismo lust tu te irás al laboratorio para tomarte exámenes.

Lust, dante y pried se van del lugar al laboratorio, envy por su parte se queda en la mansión y se echa a dormir.

Toman a lust exámenes de orina, de sangre y muestras con su saliva y secreciones. Lo cual no le resulta nada cómodo a lust.

-señora dante- pried charla con dante –estos exámenes estarán listo en 2 semanas-, -bien pried, mientras tanto lust te tendremos en observación-.

Lust se retira del lugar hacia la mansión de dante, allí ya de regreso se sienta en la mesa a tomar una taza de café ya era medianoche, glotony estaba dormido y ella sola estaba viendo la ventana recordando sucesos anteriores y meditando en ellos, en eso entra a la habitación el homúnculo envy.

-¿quieres acompañarme a tomar una taza de café, envy?-, envy sin responder se sienta en la mesa y toma una taza de café, específicamente la de ella lo cual no le produjo gracia a ella.

-oye, ¿porque vomitas tanto?-, le pregunta envy mirándola a los ojos, -no lo sé envy, no sé porque me ocurre esto-, -no importa lust, eso no interferirá con tu trabajo o sí?-, lust de repente le vienen a su cabeza todo los malos pensamientos y mira a envy maliciosamente, -quieres saber si puede interferir en mi trabajo?, yo también me pregunto lo mismo, ¿que tal si lo pruebo con usted?-, envy solo sonríe sabe lo que significa eso,

-está bien, de todas formas hace 3 o 4 semanas que no trabajo con tigo y yo se que necesitas un poco de mi- envy solo se relaja y se tira sobre el sofá que estaba cerca de la cocina, lust se acerca a envy para conseguir lo que quiere en ese rato ella se pone sobre él y de a poco empieza bajarle la ropa al homúnculo.

-recuerdas envy la ultima vez?, nadie nos descubrió-, envy le sonríe y solo se deja bajar la ropa por lust, ambos se excitan pero de repente a homúnculo empieza a sentir sus nauseas otra vez y sin poder escapar vomita al lado del sofá.

-pero que rayos- envy enfadado sale del sofá, -ahh!, que hiciste, mira lust ensuciaste el piso y casi vomitas en mi!- -lo siento envy, yo no quería- lust se pone al limpiar el piso y el homúnculo se va del lugar después de lo ocurrido se le había ido la excitación.

Al otro día.

Lust estaba en la mesa desayunando con los demás homúnculos, todo estaba tranquilo aunque los demás estaban más atentos con ella.

Lust sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza intento pedir ayuda a los demás pero fue inútil rápidamente sintió como perdía los sentido y solo veía puros puntitos y se nublo la visto.

Entonces se desmayo rápidamente pried y lost acudieron a levantarle y sentarla en el sofá, dante por su parte se sorprendió de esto, no había explicación para ese suceso.

-algo extraño le esta sucediendo a lust primero vomita ahora se desmaya- .

Transcurrieron las 2 semanas.

Lust ya no salía a hacer sus misiones por sus muchos vómitos, nauseas desmayo, además de que empezó a darle asco el olor de los perfume. También comía demasiado ya no eran una taza de café con un pan o un serial sino 2 o3 panes con 3 guafles, los demás pensaban que era porque se juntaba mucho con glotony.

-Señora dante aquí están los exámenes que pidió-, -ok, déjalos sobre la mesa- dante y pried leyeron los exámenes y lo que leyeron los dejo pasmados y boca abiertos.

-LUST VEN ENSEGUIDA!- llamo autoritariamente dante, lust entro un poco nerviosa por el llamado de su jefa, sabía que algo malo sucedía.

-lust, con quien te acostaste las últimas semanas?-, -buena señora Dante, estas últimas semanas no he salió a inspeccionar, y la ultima relación que tuve fue hacia un mes y 2 semanas-, -dime con quién fue-, -fue con envy señora- lust respondió mirando al suelo.

Dante no podía creerlo sería posible?, -ok lust vete de aquí-.

Dante convoca a envy al lugar, -envy quiero que te quedes quieto te sacaremos algo de sangre-, -para que quieres mi sangre?, acaso planeas hacer una trasmutación a mi?-, -no envy es para otra cosa solo déjate ya veras, si mis sospechas son ciertas, entonces estaremos frete a un gran acontecimiento-. Sin decir nada envy se dejo sacar sangre.

Las muestras fueron llevadas al laboratorio, envy regreso a su lugar.

2 semanas después

-señorita Dante llegaron los exámenes que ordeno acerca de la muestra de sangre-, -bien hecho-, Dante y pried leyeron el documento, lo que leyeron confirmo sus sospechas.

-VENGAN TODOS LOS HOMUNCULOS AL LUGAR, ¡AHORA!- rápidamente corrieron todo los homúnculos al lugar sabia que una orden a si no debía ser tomada a la ligera.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa, en medio de la mesa estaban los documentos.

-hemos descubierto lo que le sucede a lust- dijo pried,

Dante miro a lust –lust en estos últimos días has experimentado toda esa clases de síntomas porque al parecer tu haren homunculus ha experimentado raros cambios, cambios que nunca antes había visto en un homúnculo, al parecer tu cuerpo ha podida crear un ovulo-, -¿Qué?, que significa eso?-, -mira lust tu cuerpo creó un ovulo pero como tú eres lust y te acuesta con varios él ovulo fue fecundado-.

Lust y todos los homúnculos presenten quedan sorprendidos y atónitos. –así es lust, tu estas embarazada-

-¡que!- la homúncula queda boca abierta no puede creer y procesar lo que le acaban de decir,

-hay que matarlo, hay que matar al que tenga en su vientre que tal si es un humano?- dice envy furiosamente.

-envy no lo mataremos, quiero que nazca y crezca entre nosotros, será un proyecto, y lo otro es que además de descubrir lo que a lust le ha acontecido también descubrimos quien es el padre de la criatura-.

Todos los presentes escuchan atentamente, -es un humano?, es un enemigo?, ¿Quién es?, es alguien conocido?, murmuran entre ellos.

-no es un humano, tampoco un enemigo y si es muy conocido- Dante voltea para ver a envy, quien solo le queda mirando sorprendido, -envy el hijo que tendrá lust es tuyo-, ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- envy se tira sobre lust -ahora si lo voy a matar!-

Pried y los demás detienen al homúnculo de cometer tal acción, -ya te dije envy no lo mates, será un proyecto no es necesario que tu lo críes, ni que la criatura que nacerá sepa que tu eres su padre-, -pero pero Dante, yo no puedo ser padre aunque no lo crie, yo detesto tan solamente la palabra padre, esto es imposible-

-pero ocurrió, nadie te manda a acostarte con ella también fue tu culpa-.

Lust por su parte entiende ahora que estará bajo la protección de dante y pried, -quizás pueda vivir como alguien normal a partir de ahora- lust acaricia su vientre y le sonríe, sabe lo que eso significa.

Fin.

después pongo la segunda parte -.- no me llego mas imaginación y tengo tarea que hacer xD justamente estudio Tecnico nivel superior en enfermería y me ha tocado ver mucho estos temas xD.

Gracias por su atención


End file.
